


Blessed

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio has it all a beautiful family and a loving wife and a cozy home.But when his son Santinio's life is on the line the Mafioso will stop at nothing to get him back.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Mercurio placed a kiss on his wife's Susi's forehead as she nursed and cradled their newborn twins Santinio and Francesca the Mafioso wasn't a religious man.

But he really wondered how in the universe was a shady man like himself blessed with such a beautiful set of children and a beautiful wife on top of a nice cozy home.

To add to the sheer amount of luck he had recieved in his life time he use to hate waking up in the morning.

To a empty bed and a apartment that was one boring and empty.

But ever since he met Susi his life improved drastically they met a party and hit it off quickly Susi was sweet and very smart and funny.

And Mercurio found himself falling head over heels for her and ever since that day they've been together ever since.

Patting the sofa next to her Susi invited him to sit down and Mercurio would be a fool not to oblige gently taking a seat.

Susi gently handed him Santinio who started to hiccup and start crying and Mercurio rocked him lovingly gently rubbing his son's back.

'' Shhhh there there it's okay daddie's here daddy won't let anything bad happen to you." 

Mercurio assured his son and the little one calmed down whimpering for abit.

Until falling asleep the couple sat and talked for a while unaware of the figure watching them outside their window the stalker took out his phone.

And quietly snapped a pic of the baby in his father's arms before sending it to his boss.

" Hey vinny we found Mercurio's home and it looks like the lucky bastard has kids two a boy and a girl." He texted.

And almost immediately a text was sent back ''good you know what to do."

It said in bold letters typing back a reply the enemy Mafioso locked onto his target Mercurio's son was definitely going to be his hit list.

He just had to wait until the parent's were out of eyeshot after that they'd hold the kid for ransom and if Mercurio didn't pay up.

Well he'd guess it was lights out for the baby boy but he secretly hoped that wouldn't come to that conclusion.

After that he hid himself again tonight was the night that the couple would never forget.

 

To be continued….


End file.
